


He Is Not His Father [PODFIC]

by fliffen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of my fic by the same title.</p><p>He yelled and god he didn’t mean to, not like that.<br/>The worst part is the look on Peter’s face. He’s no older than 6 and he’s never heard his dad yell at him like that. He looks scared and shocked for a moment before he clutched the toy spider he’d put together to his chest that. He had been trying to show it to his dad when he’d yelled at him to not bother him. Peter ran out of the room passing his Papa on the way out.<br/>Steve watched after their son for a moment before turning on his husband.<br/>“What did you just do?” He demanded approaching Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Not His Father [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Is Not His Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127364) by [fliffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen). 



> I'm terribly sorry for any point in this that I may stumble this is my first time reading a podfic. I hope you enjoy it.

 

You can also download it [HERE](http://www63.zippyshare.com/v/RbloAcVF/file.html).


End file.
